


new

by rep_poetry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Break Up, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rep_poetry/pseuds/rep_poetry
Summary: Hi y'all, im rep. I write bad poetry and a couple songs that i publish on there for no reason at all. If you got any tips or criticism feel free to comment!





	new

you never loved me  
i gave you my trust, my heart, and my love  
and you just took it for granted

im left to pick up the pieces  
of a heart that has nothing to give  
you left me alone  
turned my heart into stone  
cause you couldnt stand the shame  
of loving another girl

you tried to give back what you took from me later  
tried to give back the love, the trust, and the time  
that i gave to you for free

but i remade, renewed, restored  
all that you took from me that day  
i turned the pain into joy  
and sadness into love  
so i could never end up like you

-rep poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, im rep. I write bad poetry and a couple songs that i publish on there for no reason at all. If you got any tips or criticism feel free to comment!


End file.
